combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Room Moderator
The 'Room Moderator '(aka moderator, mod) is the player who controls most of the different options of a room's game. One becomes the room moderator by being the player that creates the game room, or by gaining control from the previous moderator (see below: 'Changing room moderators'). The player is displayed as the room moderators in the lobby by 'M' left of their ID, and also because they won't ever be shown as ready since they control the start of the game. In the game, the Game Master is like every normal player. People can still kick the Game Master out of the room, unless the player equips an Elite Moderator during the game. If the room moderator is idle in lobby, a red idle will appear next to their name as with all players Abilities Room moderators have the ability to modify the following options: *Start the game *Invite players to the game (random invite sent to free players in game lobby) *Game Type (Elimination, Spy Hunt, etc.) *Map (Death Room, Snow Valley, etc. *Arms (Snipers only, no explosives, etc.) *Goal (Kills, Rounds, etc.) *Room Password (Maximum password is four letters) *Kill Cam (On or Off) Friendly Fire(On or Off) Join Mid Combat (On or Off). Any other player in the room,apart from the room moderator, cannot modify the above things. They can only request that the current room moderator to do so. If a player equips the Elite Moderator/Super Elite Moderator (purchable from the Black Market), they will gain the ability to kick players from the Game room (if they're the room moderator). Other players can judge the Elite Moderators kicks as fair or unfair, and this will affect their status (Green is good, yellow is middle (default) and red is bad). Changing Room Moderators The room moderator has the ability to relinquish their power to any other player in the room. This is done by right clicking the desired player and selecting "Assign Room Moderator" (This can only be done in the lobby, not in game). If a room moderator hands over their control, they have no more power over anything until they are reassigned as moderator. If the room moderator leaves the game without assigning someone else, then the person who was first to join the room after the room moderator will become the moderator. This player now fully takes over the leaver's power, whether they want to or not. However, a player cannot become the room moderator by this method if they are outfitting/in the shop. An interesting thing to note is that occasionally a player using an exp bot will become the Room Moderator through the above mentioned method. An exp bot, or a program that is used to get players experience by joining games, is programmed to fire a shot in game or send out a preset spam message in the lobby every so often to avoid the idle kick. This can cause great annoyance to players, as bots cannot start a game, and it is unknown if they ever leave the game/room they are in (potentially making a never closing, never starting room). Category:System Category:Game Mechanic